(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
(ii) Related Art
In the case where an information processing apparatus uses not only an operation panel thereof but also a user terminal as its user interface, the user sometimes operates the information processing apparatus by using the operation panel and then by using another terminal, such as a smartphone or a tablet terminal.